Who Even Needs a Valentine?
by bethechange1011
Summary: Valentine's Day is the time for all sorts of huge romantic gestures. Then, on FF sites, it's all about romantic fluff fics for our favorite ships. But, new flash: Not everybody had a valentine this year, including one of our favorite Romans at Camp Jupiter. It's time to give them some attention instead of all the couples. But, if you think about it, who even needs a sweetheart?


**AN: Sup peoples! So, I haven't read every single story in the PJO/HoO section, but I saw a bunch of stories for Valentines Day for Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper, and a bunch of other ships. I wouldn't be surprised if there was another story similar to this one, but I haven't seen it and I wanted to write one like this. *raises glass filled with non-alcoholic beverage* To everyone else out there that's alone this Valentines Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO or PJO. If I did, I'm pretty sure that I would be a lot more famous by now.**

The sun temporarily blinded Reyna as she stepped out of the bath house. She had been training for most of the day, but finally, once she was exhausted and covered in sweat, she decided to let herself rest a bit. She had decided to let the other demigods have the day off, mainly because they wouldn't have done much anyways. They also deserved it, even several months after they worked to defeat Gaea.

Despite the warm weather that was typical in California winters, she was still wearing her praetor's uniform and cape. It was a bit chilly anyways, at least, compared to C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Gods, it was hard to think about how much her life had been changing the past few years. Sometimes she still had to wonder what would have happened if the pirates had never taken over. What would she have been doing during the war with Gaea? Probably still enjoying a sunny afternoon in a tropical paradise with Hylla.

She approached the forum, nodding at the various campers that said hello to her. Most were too busy though. The younger kids were running around playing tag, pockets stuffed with various valentines, the kind that elementary schools always have students exchange. The older ones were holding hands as they walked down the streets, sitting on benches by the fountains with their lips glued, or sitting at tables in the restaurants. Hazel Levesque was riding her horse, Arion, with another stallion galloping next to her, presumably Reyna's fellow praetor Frank Zhang.

The sweet, good smelling aroma from the outdoor cafe caught Reyna's attention, as it always did when she passed by. She hesitated for a moment before thinking _Why not? _and walking over to the shop.

"Good afternoon, Reyna. Can I help you?" The waiter, a second generation demigod named Cassius, smiled at her.

"You too, Cassius. The usual, hot chocolate and table for one." She handed over a few denarii as Cassius filled up her cup.

"Here you go. Happy Valentines Day."

"Thanks." She took the drink and sat down at her usual spot.

Watching the various couples, Reyna couldn't help but feel a jealous pang in her chest. She immediately scolded herself for it. She was a daughter of Bellona, not Venus. Still, what would it take for someone to just reach out to her and make her day? There were some days where she daydreamed about falling in love, but most days, like today, she just felt sick. Sick of all of this. Sick of Venus making her life so complicated. _No half blood will heal your heart. _What was that supposed to mean? She knew barely any mortals and she had absolutely no plans of having an affair with one of the gods or- even worse- the fauns.

Before Jason Grace had disappeared, she really felt like she had a chance with him. They had talked about their plans for the future, spent hours training or walking through New Rome together. Then he had disappeared, leaving Reyna desperate to find him. When Percy Jackson had arrived, she resented him for the incident back on Circe's Island. But, he was kind of impossible to hate. He was so helpless without his memories, but at the same time, so- powerful. More so than any other demigod she'd ever seen, even Jason. But of course, he had a girlfriend. She should've known. It was obvious that the girl that was with him all those years ago had feelings for him. Then, the day the Argo II had arrived, that was when it all came crashing down. She thought it would've been the happiest day of her life in a long time, she would finally be reunited with Jason. Then, he'd shown up with that other girl. He'd never seen Reyna as more than just a friend, of course not. That's just the way the gods were.

Of course, she had nothing against Piper and Annabeth. They were her friends and she'd managed to mostly forget her feelings for both boys. Still, you can't erase the pain you've felt in the past. It was just going to be like that wasn't it: A new boy would just show up and she'd think _This is the one, _only to have her heart broken in no time. She sighed. Maybe Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano wasn't meant for love. Just leadership.

She was brought back to real life when something nudged at her leg. She looked down and found Argentum and Aurum, her two metallic dogs. Argentum held something in his muzzle, which was turned to the side from a fight back when she was transporting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half Blood. As Reyna looked closer, she realized it was a wild flower from the pasteur where the fauns hung out when they weren't begging.

"For me?"

Aurum cocked his head as if to say "_Who else?"_

Reyna took the flower and scratched Argentum behind the ears. He whined and nudged her leg again. Aurum joined him.

"Alright. Just this once." She lifted them into her lap, her pets surprisingly light despite the fact that they were metal.

She smiled at her dogs as they made themselves comfortable in her lap, licking her hand which had some cream on it from the drink. After all, who even needed a valentine?


End file.
